


metallic melodies

by pendulumstar



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, im very nervous about this, my friend convinced me to make an ao3 and submit this, this is actually linked w/ their stories, this is my first public work ghsdkgjsh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendulumstar/pseuds/pendulumstar
Summary: Is it wrong to feel sympathy for a murderous meat grinder? Most would say yes, but Agent Naevius has been sent to perform observations every day on the Singing Machine for months now. It wouldn't be weird to feel some sort of attachment, right?
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Singing Machine (Lobotomy Corporation)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	metallic melodies

**Author's Note:**

> help this is literally my first public fic and i am SO nervous. this ties in with an au me and my friend have made which is very very fun. their ao3 is [harunai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harunai/pseuds/harunai)
> 
> the fic that links to this one is here! [thought process by harunai](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447905)

Sympathy, is that what he could call this strange feeling? Or was it a form of love? It welled up in his chest and made his stomach queasy. But, the feeling wasn’t exactly unwelcomed. It was comforting in a way.

Yet, it felt so wrong. Why should he feel this way towards an abnormality? And a _machine_ of all things! It didn’t make sense. It wasn’t right. That _thing_ was murderous. So many colleagues before him were devoured by it.. And that smell.. It was _horrendous._ He loathed having to sit in that cell with that… That thing! But, it provided a lot of energy for the company, and he was the best at it.

Naevius sighed and shook his head. He was lingering in front of that cell for long enough. Cautiously, he took a step in.

“Singing Machine, it’s me, agent Naevius.” He turned on the lights. The agent saw two yellow eye-like patterns slowly open up at the joints of the machine. He could feel it trying to speak again, that robotic voice clawing at the back of his psyche. It was so metallic and noisy, yet comforting. That voice was something he confided in. That voice willingly listened to his problems and let him vent at the end of a long workday.

“I can tell you have conflicted feelings about me, Nae.” The metallic voice spoke in the back of the mans mind. Naevius shook his head and steadied the clipboard he held. “Quit peering into my mind. I’ve had a rough day, alright? That damn bird got out again and let some abnormalities out....” Nae scoffed. With a whisper, he thought out loud, _“I swear I saw it fly here. It’s been doing that recently..”_ Interrupting his thoughts, that machine spoke yet again. “You must be going insane, dear Nae-” In the middle of its sentence, Singing Machine was cut off. “I told you to stop calling me dear. It’s _creepy.”_ Naevius snapped. The room fell silent for a minute. The agent continued writing stuff down on the clipboard.

The machine slowly opened its bloodied, mechanical jaws. “Shall I play you a melody to calm your nerves? I know you liked the last song I played.” It continued to speak in the back of Nae’s head. He looked up from his clipboard with a glare. “Again, I’m surprised you can even make melodies without mutilating someone. Isn’t that your entire purpose?” Nae replied with a sardonic tone. The machine laughed, “Yes, of course. But unlike other agents, I can sing to you as well. I’m surprised you haven’t fallen asleep to some of my songs!” It’s jaws moved as if it were laughing. “If I fell asleep, you’d eat me alive.” Nae sneered. “If I ate you, who would I talk to everyday? Hm?” Singing Machine hummed. “Now, sit down and relax. I’ll sing to you.” The machine cooed.

Naevius sat down with a sigh. Entrancing, indescribable melodies swirled around inside of his head. His muscles relaxed and his mind started to wander, but he wouldn’t let himself succumb to the machines desires. Once more, that feeling welled up inside of him. Butterflies flew around in his stomach, and his heart seemed to ache. The Agent was tempted to go even sit by the Singing Machine. Still, it felt so weird. Was this the machines way of trying to bewitch Nae? Get him to fall into that gaping maw?

As he was lost in his thoughts, alarms started to blare throughout the facility. The second trumpet had sounded. Loud commotion resonated outside of the containment cell. From the looks of it, Big Bird got out again.

Shit… He needed to help contain it before more of his colleagues died.

Without another word, Nae got up and turned off the lights, dashing out of the room. Singing Machine went back to standby mode. Either today, tomorrow, or the day after, the little bird would help him and several others make their great escape.


End file.
